Bang Bang
by shassieluvr
Summary: Shawn and Lassiter have some fun.    WARNING: Gunplay.


"You know why you're chained up?"

Shawn whimpered but nodded his head at the angry man in front of him. He whimpered again, louder when his eyes were covered with the blindfold. Now he couldn't see and was completely and utterly at Lassiter's mercy, spread-eagled out against the wall.

"Good boy. Why don't you make it easier on yourself and just tell me who else you're conspiring with?" Lassiter watched as Shawn gulped and shook his head.

"N-nobody."

Lassiter slapped his across the face.

"Liar!"

He tried to back away, but there was no place to go and he couldn't move anyway. His cheek stung and he tried to hold back his tears.

"I'll ask you again. Who else are you working with?"

Shawn shook his head. Another slap and Lassiter sighed and moved away.

"Fine, we'll just have to do the the hard way. I'm so disappointed in you Shawn. After all the effort I made to stand up for you, you go and betray me like this," his voice dropped dangerously. "I hate traitors, Shawn. Even worse, I hate liars."

Shuddering, Shawn tried to lean away but he had nowhere to run, no place to hide. A resounding *click* made him freeze.

"L-Lassie?"

A hand wrapped around his throat and forced his face upward.

"Shut up, you lying, lying prick!"

Before Shawn could respond, he felt it pressed up against his face. His eyes widened under the blindfold and he jerked.

"That's right Shawn. No more fooling around. Now, tell me. Who else?"

Shawn shivered as the handgun ran gently up and down the side of his face.

"I s-swear. Nobody! N-nobody else!"

Another slap and the gun moved away from his face. he breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe Lassiter finally believed him. He was wrong. The gun barrel jammed into the skin on his forehead and Lassiter's grip on his throat tightened.

"LIAR!"

He was trembling now, crying and whimpering.

"Please, Lassie! I d-didn't!" he muttered the phrase over and over, tears leaking out from the blindfold to run down his face. The gun left his forehead and he sagged. Then his mouth was being forced open and the gun barrel shoved roughly inside. He tried not to gag at the intrusion.

"Now why should I believe you? Hmmm? Why should I believe a little traitorous bitch like you?"

Lassiter shoved the gun further into Shawn's mouth, only easing up when he heard sounds of choking. Smiling, he released Shawn's throat and moved his now freed hand down to his boxers. Shawn gasped around the gun as fingers ran up his thigh to tug at his waistband.

"You've been such a bad boy. Embarrassing me in front of everyone. Lying to me. But you know what? I'm going to forgive you." Shawn whimpered and tears continued to drip down his face.

"I'm going to forgive you because I love you. But because I love you, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." he pulled the gun out of Shawn's mouth, careful not to cut it. Shawn's head fell forward, words of thanks spilling out from his lips.

"Shhhhh. It's okay now. I forgive you. "

Shawn relaxed until he felt the damp gun barrel rub up between his legs. Then he stilled. he tried to move his legs, but they held fast against his bonds. Lassiter reached out and gripped his face, removing the blindfold and forcing his head down.

"Watch."

He couldn't do anything else. So he watched as Lassiter rubbed the barrel up against his flaccid cock slowly. It was rough at first, but Lassiter was patient and soon Shawn blushed as he watched his erection grow.

"You like that, don't you? Hmmm? You like being fucked so much it doesn't matter if it's my dick or a gun."

Shawn tried to jerk his head up at that, but Lassiter held his down.

"Keep watching."

Lassiter moved the gun over his dick and balls, back and forth, back and forth and before too long, the barrel was glistening from the precome from the tip of his cock. Shawn tried to fight it, tried to hold in the moan that wanted to break out. Lassiter didn't stop. Shawn's thighs started to clench and he can tell he's close.

"Not yet."

The he moved the barrel back and pressed it against Shawn's ass. Shawn's eyes opened wide and he frantically shook his head no, seemingly robbed of the ability to speak.

"Yes. Be a good boy and take your punishment."

Then Lassiter slowly puhed in until the barrel was halfway buried in his. Shawn's head fell back against the wall with a dull thud and his eyes screwed shut. It hurt. It's rough and jagged and it hurt. He tried not to cry when Lassiter slowly started to pump it in and out.

"Lassie, please…"

All Lassiter did was cover his mouth and continued to pump the barrel. It seemed to last for hours, the barrel moving in and out of his. Shawn bit his lower lip to deal with the pain. Bit it until he broke the skin and a trickle of blood ran down his chin.

When Lassiter saw the blood trailing down his chin and throat, he removed the gun and walked away, setting it carefully on the dresser. Then he moved back in and pressed up against Shawn, shoving his dick in until he couldn't anymore.

He ignored Shawn's startled cry and pumped furiously, his balls slamming into Shawn over and over and over again. Shawn's head arched back against the wall again and his eyes screwed shut.

Shawn groaned snorted heavily through his nose, desperately trying to get enough oxygen to his lungs. Lassiter gripped his face with his free hand and forced Shawn to look in his eyes.

"Don't look away."

He didn't.

Seconds later he came, eyes rolling up in his head as Lassiter still moved, second later he blacked out. When his eyes blinked open again, he was laid out on his bed and Lassiter was leaning over his, stroking his hair.

"You okay baby? Was I too rough?"

Shawn smiled.

"No, I think I'm okay. Probably won't walk for a while. Someone's going to have to carry me."

Lassiter leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Carry you, huh? How about I carry you to the bathroom for a bath?"

Shawn smiled again and nodded.


End file.
